Noche de cumpleaños
by Deniseotaku
Summary: Una versión distinta de como se conocen estos personajes, Taiga y Riuuji. Con las ya conocidas situaciones entre estos dos enamorados


_Los personajes principales de esta historia están basaados en la seri de anime TORADORA! Otros personajes secundarios son inventados._

Era el cumpleaños de Rin y Taiga estaba inquieta. Y tenía razones ara estarlo. Quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga Ami Kawashima , iba a asistir también a la reunión.

Ami comenzó a odiar a Taiga después de que ella decidiera empezar una relación con Yūsaku Kitamura, porque estaba recelosa de ella.

Para empeorar la situación, quien alguna vez había sido su lo más importante para Aisaka Taiga, kitamura-un, también estaría presente.

Sin duda la estúpida chigua gua, así llamaba a Ami Taiga, intentaría seducirlo.

Sus amigas Hinata y Minorin gracias al cielo estarían con ella para animarla, sin olvidar también a Rin, una jovencita muy amable.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Taiga llego a la fiesta, era una casa enorme, con galería techada y un amplio patio.

Luego vislumbro también una piscina deportiva de grandes dimensiones de seguro me llegaría 3 metros sobre la cabeza pensó Taiga que era muy baja.

Noto que había sido la última de sus compañeros en llegar, vio muchos rostros conocidos y se acerco a saludar. Felicito a Rin y le dio su regalo, luego se sentó lo más lejos posible de la estúpida chigua gua, junto a su queridísima amiga Minorin una chica entusiasta y alegre, siempre llena de energía. Todas comidan y charlaban eufóricas, Minorin le estaba contando de su nuevo amor, pero Aisaka solo pensaba en encontrar a Kiamura entre tantos rostros.

-Oye!-dijo Minorin captando su atención-¿estás escuchándome?

I, claro. mintió – emm… creo que pasare al baño, no me tardo.

Se incorporo y comenzó a recorrer el perímetro en busca de él. En eso cruzo miradas con una figura familiar ¡Pero sise había tropezado con Kitamura!

-¡Hola!- le dijo él con falsa sorpresa, después de tragarsaliba incomodo.

-Ho-ola . Taiga coloco un mechón de su extensa melena color mostaza tras su oreja. No había alzado la vista y estaba algo ruborizada

-¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?-Kitamura no llevaba sus lentes, estaba aun más guapo, tenía un físico muy cuidado y unos enormes y hermosos ojos.

-Bien y tú?- evitaba el contacto visual

-Bien, gracias-sonrió Kitamura

-Que bien, y dime has estado con alguien?-pregunto Taiga y Kit amura no evito sonreír, ella se sonrojo- ¿idiota! ¿no es que me importe!- mintió Aisaka

-Lo siento- se lamento él

-Es, es, educación, después de dos meses ¿verdad?

-¿Si?, no pensé que allá sido tanto- él puso su cara pensativa-no, no ando con nadie.

-KITAMURA!-se oyó a lo lejos

-Creo que te llaman

-Así es, bueno es agradable volver a ver tu rostro Aisaka- que él pronunciara su nombre le produjo un estremecimiento- te ves bonita.

Así concluyo antes de ir a su mesa con sus amigos, dejando a Taiga con las mejillas ardientes. Taiga se apresuro al baño, se refresco el rostro, le ardían los pómulos y se maldijo un tanto.

La mesa de las chicas era un cotorreo y Aisaka opto por comer, algo que amaba y la tranquilizaba, aunque era delgada. En la otra punta de la mesa, la estúpida chigua gua intentaba ser el centro de atención y se hacia la lolita. Su pelo azulado extenso se movía al compas de su monologo.

Minorin cotorreaba eufórica y movía la cabeza mientras desplegaba su discurso sobre fantasmas, su corto cabello rosado parecía rojo con esa luz.

Ella solo comía en silencio, Hinata miraba la pantalla de su celular aislada del resto.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-pregunto una chica de cabellos dorados

-Son mis tres primos- contesto Rin.

Dos eran gemelos idénticos, altísimos y de ojos rojos, el ultimo, que llamo la atención de Taiga, tenía un muy buen físico, ojos negros, algo aterrorizadores y pelo negra azulado. Parecía tímido, no, no era eso, quizá solo callado.

-Les presento ellos son los gemelos Misaki. Y este es Riuuji, ¡mi primo favorito!-tras estas palabras Rin abrazo a el joven de alrededor de 17 años.-se que algunas ya lo conocen.

La joven de cabellos dorados se vio evidentemente atraída por los hermanos idénticos.

Taiga solo intentaba ocultar la impresión que le había causado la belleza de Riuuji. Hubo un contacto visual muy corto entre ellos, corto porque Aisaka apartar la mirada como siempre solía hacer.

Más tarde entre risas y juegos, Rin unió las mesas, chicos y chicas hablaban entre sí.

Ami se había sentado junto a Kitamura y le coqueteaba sin disimulo frente a los acaramelados ojos de Taiga. Estaban muy cerca, y aunque él conocia la verdadera personalidad de Ami, Aisaka noto el deseo en los ojos de .

Inevitablemente se sintió molesta e irritable, Minorin toco su hombro dándole su apoyo, sabía que mas que esa ayuda no podría brindarle, ya que incluso un abrazo empeoraría la situación, ya que a Taiga no le gustaban y además odiaba que le tuvieran lastima y si le hablaba la irritaría haciéndola detonar.

Luego un pequeño grupo integrado en parte por la chigua gua estúpida y Kitamura-kun se aparto de la mesa para ir a zambullirse en la piscina. Rin se quedo con el resto de sus invitados.

Minorin abandono la mesa un momento para ir al baño y entonces alguien ocupo su lugar junto a Taiga.

Era Riuuji. Taiga lo miro desconfiada. El se sonrojo levemente.

-Idiota.-dijo y aparto su vista de él.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto él

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

-Solo me preguntaba porque una chica tan bonita, tenia un rostro tan triste en una fiesta tan divertida.

Ella se sintió avergonzada pero solo lo fulmino con una mirada fría. El sonrió incomodo preguntándose ¿Qué ago aquí?

A quien le importa?¡cállate!-contesto Aisaka

-Mi nombre es Takasu Riuuji y tus eres…

-Aisaka-contesto- Aisaka Taiga.

Ese fue el desencadenante, si bien no hubo muchas palabras, luego de ese breve dialogo estuvieron muy conectados, estuvieron muy conectados, ambos serios, entre la euforia de la gente comían y se miraban él siempre como aburrido o sonrojado y ella siempre seria e indescifrable.

¿Qué miras?alcánzame esoquiero más gaseosa decía ella

¿esta rico ¿verdad?mmm… deliciosode acuerdo decía él

Llego el momento de bailar y la música invito a todos a la pista.

Takasu-kun le extendió una mano y ella lo siguió a la pista tras vacilar un momento. Taiga se movía con desgano y mala cara evitando miradas, pero entre la gente y el ruido mientras veía a la cara a su compañero de baile dejo que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Se soltó mas y comenzó a gozar el ritmo de la música. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que Taiga por casualidad logro ver entre el bulto de gente a Ami muy pegada a Kitamura a punto de robarle un beso. En ese mismo instante todo rastro de una sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, justamente a takasu-kun se le ocurrió tener el atrevimiento de tomarla por la cintura, fue cuando Taiga reacciono dándole un fuerte puñetazo.

Luego salió corriendo conmocionada por ver a esa estúpida chigua gua y a besándose. Tal reacción le había causado que le había pegado al pobre Riuuji.

En la pista la chica rubia bailaba con los gemelos, Rin con Hinata y otros amigos y Minorin gritaba preocupada el nombre de su menuda amiga Taiga.

Riuuji fue al baño, se limpio la sangre de la nariz y musito algunas groserías.

-Tsundere, histérica, loca, solo a mí se me ocurre…-justo cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta fue que vio a Aisaka dormida sobre el húmedo césped.

Su brillante melena castaña clara le cubría las espaldas. Estaba acurrucadita contra un muro, Se veía tan indefensa, bonita, tierna kawai pensó Takasu.

Se acuclillo frente a ella ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita y e apariencia tan dulce era tan brava?

Alzo una mano, quería tocarle el cabello.

No supo que fue lo que la despertó, quizá el ruido de su agitada respiración o el sonido de su corazón latiéndole en el pecho como un tambor, pero Aisaka alcanzo a detener su mano justo antes de que alcanzara su sedoso cabello.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?-dijo con voz aniñada y triste sin moverse de su posición acurrucada El se sonrojo y rasco su nuca con su mano libre.

-Que- quería tocarte el cabello

-Ya veo-se limito a contestar ella y lo soltó. Se incorporo para sentarse.

-¿Puedes sentarte junto a mí para que apoye mi cabeza en tu regazo?

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso después de su inexplicable y agresiva actitud?

-Si- contesto él sin poder resistirse. Se sentó y así lo hizo ella, dejo descansar su cabecita en el regazo de Takasu.

Él miraba su rostro de ángel, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boquita trompuda.

-Puedes acariciarme el cabello si quieres—dijo Taiga sin abrir los ojos.

Riuuji se agito y sonrojo, pero luego lo invadió una calma, volvió a mirar su rostro sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla. el rostro de Taiga, mostraba satisfacción y hasta parecía que comenzaría a ronronear.

Fue entonces que se oyó la voz de Minorin, Hinata, Rin ,Kitamura e incluso la de Ami

-Aisaka!-llamaban a la vez

Antes de que Taiga pudiese reaccionar se vio ante la vergonzosa situación de sus amigos, y no tan amigos, mirando expectantes la escena en la que el joven de pelo azulado dejaba que Taiga descanse sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su pelo. La expresión de Minorin fue indescriptible.

-¡Pervertido!-grito Taiga y se incorporo de un salto-¡te has aprovechado de que me he dormido!-Taiga lo señalaba acusadora y él no entendía nada, no se atrevió a decir palabra.

-¿Cómo pudiste Takasu?- mascullo Rin atónita y él resignado se incorporo y se disculpo.

Una vez disuelta la incómoda situación todos volvieron a la mesa, y Aisaka noto a Minorin un poco extraña pero no presto atención.

-¡Qué manera de bailar!- dijo Hinata entusiasta

-Sí, he bajado todo de una sola vez- dijo Rin

-Pero si apenas probaste el tempura-contesto la chica rubia.

Todos seguían socializando pero Aisaka solo buscaba a Riuuji con la mirada Ese idiota no sé ni porque me preocupa, se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado como oportunista frente a su prima y los demás. Ya no pensaba en Ami, en comida y mucho menos en Kitamura, pensaba en él, Riuuji. Tiene apariencia de perro perro faldero ¡perro estúpido! concluyo.

De pronto lo vio, a lo lejos apoyado sobre una columna e instantáneamente se dirigió a él. Abandono la mesa y cruzo el césped

-¡Perro estúpido!- le grito llamando su atención

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto

-Quiero ir allí-Taiga señalo la piscina sin nadie, Takasu dejo que se le escapar un ¿he?

-Que quiero i a allí

-¿Te refieres a que quieres nadar con migo en la piscina?

-Si así quieres interpretarlo

-Pero…

-¡Vamos!-le ordeno Taiga sin dejarlo terminar la frase, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta allí.

-No es muy honda para ti?-ella se había sujetado el cabello en una alta coleta-

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Aisaka sin mirarlo mientras se quitaba la pollera.

-¡No! nada, nada El problema es que tu traes traje de baño debajo, pero yo no. Aisaka se quitaba la playera.

-Ese no será un problema- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Taiga lo empujo al agua con zapatos y todo.

-¡¿Qué haces!?- grito Ryuuji molesto desde la piscina, Taiga lo miraba seria con las manos en las caderas. Tras un corto periodo de silencio, Aisaka le sonrió volvió a pensar Takasu, de veras se veía bonita en traje de baño y también le sonrió

-¡Ahora atájame que no sé nadar!

-¿Pero qué…?- no termino la frase que Taiga se lanzo sobre él con un clavado

Él tomo su cintura antes de que el agua le tocara el rostro. Ella se sonrojo.

-Con que eso era

-¿Qué cosa?-mascullo incomoda y por lo bajo, siempre evitando su mirada.

-No es que quieras nadar con migo, solo es que no podías tu sola.

-¡Tu interpretaste que quería nadar contigo! ¡Yo no te lo dije! Deberías aprender a no sacar conclusiones perro estúpido

-Aisaka Taiga manipuladora de primera- ella se avergonzó

-¡Vamos perro!, solo llévame al borde así ya no tengo que dejar que me sostengas.

¿Qué?, pero si ella. pensó Ryuuji

-De acuerdo- acabo diciendo

Ella se sujeto fuerte al borde con sus manitas y él se quito los zapatos, las medias y la playera.

Taiga sentía sus mejillas ardiendo ¿y si doy un vistazo? se pregunto y cometió el error de alzar la vista. Takasu tenía un cuerpo muy cuidado debe asistir al gimnasio pesó Taiga, sus ojos negros brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche y sus delgados labios pronunciaron algo que Aisaka no llego a oír

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y él sonrió

-Bonito traje.- Taiga se sonrojo aun mas y se preguntó si él lo notaba con tanta oscuridad rodeándolos La música sorda de la pista era casi inaudible desde la piscina y las luces de laser eran pequeñas como luciérnagas.

No se dijo más nada, el nadaba bien profundo, ella pataleaba aferrada al borde y entrecerraba los ojos, paso un rato

-Creo que deberíamos volver- dijo Takasu

-Claro

-Oye, tu nombre suena como tigre en ingles ¿te lo habían hecho notar ya?

-Sí, me llaman Tigre compacto- se avergonzó ella

Él no se burlo

-Sabes, desde tiempos inmemorables la única criatura digna de estar junto al tigre ha sido el dragón

-¿Qué te crees perro estúpido?, eso es todo lo que eres.

El sonrió de todas formas. Kawaipensó otra vez.

_Esta historia continuara, Taiga descubre que el nuevo amor del que le hablo su amiga era Riuuji._


End file.
